I Am My Parent's Daughter
by Smileykat12
Summary: Taylor's parents were both divergent but she never knew until the day of her aptitude test. Taylor has her mother's attitude and her father's strong will. Will Taylor make it through initiation?- I can't think of much to say because I write as I go but it's better than what this makes it sound like, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Ive been thinking of doing a Divergent Fanfic for a while so I hope you like it! Please read and review so I can improve :)**

* * *

I put my damp light brown hair into two tight braids in front of the mirror that my deep blue eyes stare into. Its the night before the Aptitude tests and I'm panicking. What if I don't get Dauntless? Would mom and dad be disappointed? What if I get Amity or Erudite or Candor? I could live with getting Abnegation but... I don't know.

"Goodnight." My mother calls from down the hall.

"Night." I call back.

I climb into bed with my mind racing a mile a minute through all my fears of tomorrow.

* * *

My shrill alarm goes off and I smack the button with my hand. I stretch out my tired body and dress in a black v-neck dress that hangs an inch above my knees and black flats. The regular Dauntless uniform of all black. I loosen out the braids that made my hair even more wavy than normal and my hair falls to just below my shoulder blades. I take a deep breath after I put on some eyeliner that make my eyes pop. Today is just the test, that doesn't have to change the Faction that I choose.

I meet my dark haired, dark eyed friend Sarah where we catch the train to go to Upper Levels for school. First lesson today should be fun... Mathematics! Ugh. I hate math with a passion so now I'm in a bad mood as I gracefully jump onto the moving train. Both Sarah and I are silent until the train slows as we approach the center of the city. We jump out and take a few steps to regain our balance.

"Ready to go?" Sarah asks me.

"Yup." I tell her as we walk into the building and towards first lesson.

* * *

I don't know what to think or feel as I stand waiting for my name to be called for the aptitude tests. I have a feeling my lunch might make a reappearance but I bite my lip to hold back that feeling. I feel light headed. _Its just a test, its just a test._ I stare at the woman who has just come out as she reads off the names and low and behold mine is the last on the list...

"Taylor Eaton"

I walk stiffly towards room 2 where the Abnegation volunteer is waiting for me. I walk into a room that is covered in mirrors. The man who will be giving me the test smiles and gestures towards the daunting dentists chair telling me his name is Mark. He explains to me about the test being a simulation as he hands me the vile of clear poison. Well it looks like poison. I drink it anyway as Mark finishes attaching the last electrode to my head.

I close my eyes and I'm in the lunch room on my own. Its bare except for one table that has a knife and some cheese on it. A voice appears and says in my ear:

"Choose."

"Why?" I question.

"Choose!" The high pitched voice shouts back.

I panic and, as a reflex, pick up the knife. All of a sudden a vicious fearful looking black mutt appears and I realise why I have the knife... I have to kill it. As it charges at me, all the while keeping its dark piercing eyes on me, I bring the knife in front of me and stab with all my might. It pains me to have to do it but then all of a sudden its gone and I'm in a bus sitting next to a bearded man who is reading the daily newspaper. The headline reads 'Poisonous Thief Put On Death Row' its a peculiar topic because not many people steal now a days, much less poison there victims after. The man puts his paper on his lap and looks at me.

"Do you know this guy?" The bearded man asks me as he points to a picture. I look closer and notice that its my cousin who is Abnegation.

"No." I can't believe that came out of my mouth.

"You're lying. I can see it!" The man accuses.

"I'm not lying."

"If you know him then you could stop my death. This bus will crash but you could save me." I don't know why but his point sends me over the edge. Save him? I'm not heartless...

"Yes I know him." I whisper.

The bus around me disappears and so does the bearded man with the newspaper. My eyelids fly open and I stare at Mark. He gives me an almost pained look as he presses his lips into a straight line. A long loud silence fills the room. I can't take it any longer!

"Well?" I ask.

"You... Your... The results are inconclusive." Mark whispers. "What you are is called Divergent which means you fit into more than one Faction. Picking up the knife showed Dauntless and with the man on the train you showed Candor for telling the truth and Abnegation because he told you it would save him. Being Divergent isn't something you should shout about although its safer now than it was before the revolution. I advise you to tell no one but if you must... Talk to your parents. They know much more. I'm sorry but you need to leave now. Good-bye Miss Eaton." Mark tells me before bowing, which only Abnegation do, and taking the empty vial, that held the serum, away and I assume its to get a new one.

I walk out the door and to Sarah. We walk outside to get some fresh air as both she and I were excused of the last 10 minutes left of Faction History. We sit just far enough away from the train tracks. Sarah turns to me with her big dark eyes.

"Do you think my parents would hate me if I transferred?" She asks me.

"No. But I might, you'll be leaving me with Sam." I joke with a wink. Sam is Sarah's 11 year old younger brother and he annoys the crap out of us all the time.

"You guys could be best friends." She jokes and we try to keep a straight face but burst into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" A deep masculine voice says from behind me. I turn and see it is the hottest guy in school. Ben Blakely. He has beautiful light green eyes, with a golden-yellow color that rings around his pupils, and side swept sandy hair.

"Nothing." Sarah replies with attitude. She doesn't like him because... Actually I don't know why.

"We were saying that if she transferred and I stayed Dauntless then I would be stuck with her annoying kid brother." I explain.

"Sam right?" He asks me with a smile.

"Me or her brother?"

"Her brother. I know that you're Taylor." He tells me with a laugh. I'm surprised he remembered my name as most people don't.

"Oh, then yeah."

"Okay you two stop flirting. Train's almost here." Sarah tells us and I blush before I look to see that we are now surrounded by people getting on the train.

As the train slows we run along side it. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Sarah is leaping on so I decide now is a good time. Someone holds out their hand for me to grab onto so get a grip and pull myself in. I turn to thank the person and it just so happens to be... Ben. I bite my lip to stop my smile but I fail. He's just _so_ damn cute.

"So... Choosing day tomorrow." Ben makes small talk. No one ever makes small talk with me because I'm not popular so they don't care.

"Yeah..." I reply not knowing what to say.

"You staying Dauntless?"

"Not sure yet..."

"Didn't you get it on your aptitude test?"

"You're not supposed to ask that." I reply with a smirk.

"Right, sorry." He tells me with a light chuckle.

We stay silent for the rest of the journey back and jump off the train. Sarah is walking with a red headed popular girl named Amy who, for some reason I don't know, gives me a death stare. Guess I'm walking back to my apartment alone. Or so I thought. Ben still seems to want to walk with me but that might be just because we live 3 apartments down from each other. We, again, stay silent until I reach my door pulling the spare key out of my pocket. Ben stops and turns to me seeming to debate something because he's biting his lower lip.

"See you at the Choosing Ceremony." He seems to have decided against it.

"See ya." I smile at him and he smiles back. He has perfect teeth and a pearly white smile.

I unlock the door and walk in. I walk into the living room and see my parents, who are taking off work as they will be training the Dauntless-born initiates this year, talking in hushed serious tones.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Taylor, have a seat." My mom says.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask wearily.

"Not at all. We wanted to ask about your aptitude test." My dad says.

"Yeah?"

"What were the results?" My mother asks bluntly.

I bite my lip. Mark told me I could talk to my parents."Dauntless... And Abnegation... And Candor." I tell them looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Do you know what that means?" She asks.

"Why did the guy tell me that if I was to talk to anyone it should be you guys? He said that you knew more?" I question.

"We are also..." My father starts but I don't need him to finish.

"Oh." My parents... Tris and Tobias Eaton... Are Divergent. I never once thought that they could be anything but Dauntless besides the little things here and there from their Abnegation upbringing.

"We want you to know that whatever you choose we will be happy for you as long as you are happy." My father looks me in the eye as he tells me this.

"We love you. You will always be our daughter no matter what." My mother takes my hand and puts it in between both of hers. I never realised I sat down on the foot rest across from my parents where they sit on the couch.

"I love you too." Tell them telling myself not to cry.

"Well let's go down and pick up some Dauntless cake for after dinner. Its your fathers turn to cook tonight." Mom smiles at me.

"Yay! Cake!" I perk up from after our emotional heart to heart.

"Tonight is your average Abnegation food. Frozen chicken and peas. I'm too lazy to make much else." Dad says with a chuckle.

"Cheat." Mom jokes as we walk out the door.

"I love you girls." Dad calls out.

"I love you more." Mom tries to shut the door but she's not quick enough because dad gets to the punch line.

"Not possible." He calls just as mom shuts the door.

"He got you there." I laugh at her.

"Oh shut up and let's get the chocolate cake for your possible last dinner as Dauntless." My mom says.

"Okay... You and dad are training Dauntless-born initiates this year right?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" My mom asks. I've always found it easy to talk to her as though she is just one of my friends.

"What happens if I choose Dauntless. Isn't that against the rules?"

"Nope. Seeing as your dad is a Dauntless leader he can basically do what he likes although there is someone who has to supervise when we do scores and such just to make sure we don't make it bias."

"Oh okay." I say as I sniff the air. I smell cake.

My mom gets the cake and we head back home where dinner is waiting. We eat the chicken and peas with a little bit of conversation when we finally get the cake out. You haven't tried chocolate cake until you've had Dauntless cake! It is legit amazing. I eat two pieces practically whole. After that I kiss my parents on the cheek goodnight and go and take a shower. When I'm out I put my pyjamas on and blow dry my hair and straighten it so it is pin straight which is hard when you have thick hair.

I climb in between my sheets in my warm bed to think over what will happen tomorrow. One thing I know for certain is I could never be Candor because I lie too easily. I didn't get Erudite or Amity. So that leaves... Abnegation or Dauntless. I have no idea what to choose. I could survive in Abnegation because I'd have my cousin to help me. I could survive Dauntless because I am brave. I end up drifting into the land of dreams while thinking through my options.

* * *

In the morning I wake up and decide to put on my black skinny jeans. They aren't too tight so they might just seem appropriate considering I'm from Dauntless if I choose Abnegation and if I choose Dauntless then I am still able to do God knows what. I also put on a simple black tight strap top along with a black leather jacket. I bed down and tie the shoe laces of my black vans. I keep a hair tie on my wrist just in case I need it. I stare at the reflection of my freshly powdered face before picking up my eyeliner. I decide to try wings today. I don't smudge it and it looks so much better than it did the other day. I finish off my make up with black mascara. I take a deep breath and join my parent as we silently make our way to the Hub for the choosing ceremony.

I walk in and there are calming blue lights around the room. In the center are 5 bowls. One with fresh earth for Amity, one with wavy water for Erudite, one with clear glass for Candor, one with dull grey stone for Abnegation, and last but not least... One with crackling fire for Dauntless. An Amity man, its their turn to host, stands behind the bowls and looks through some notes to prepare himself. He looks a little nervous but I don't have time for that. Dauntless or Abnegation? Abnegation or Dauntless?

My parents lovingly kiss the top of my head and sit closest to the door because they have to leave early to catch the train before the new initiates arrive at Dauntless Compound. I wait nervously next to Sarah. We don't normally hold hands but we do today because we need to keep each other from falling. Her name will be called just before me as the list goes in alphabetical order according to last name.

The Amity man give the normal jabber about the Factions and finally calls the first person to take a knife and drop blood into the Faction of their choice. Its an Erudite boy who chooses to stay Erudite. I don't pay attention to the next couple until Sarah Durham is called. She gives my hand a squeeze and smiles at me as she confidently walks toward the man, takes the knife, cuts her hand, and let's her blood fall into the bowl of earth... She's the first transfer. My best friend is Amity.

I have a ringing in my ears as Taylor Eaton is called. I shakily walk up slowly because I don't want to fall flat on my face and the Amity man puts the knife in my hand. I take a look at the two bowls in front of me. One filled with stone and one filled with fire. I know what I have to do. I cut my hand and it stings fairly bad but I suck it up and place my hand over the bowl as the blood starts to drop and makes a sizzling sound. I will stay Dauntless.


	2. A little question

**Hi! I'm sorry if you wanted more to the story but I'm a tiny bit stuck so I was thinking... What would you say if Taylor got a tattoo? If you'd say yes then what should it be and where?**


	3. Chapter 2: The Start Of Initiation

**Hi! Thank you all for the tattoo suggestions but I decided that it will come in the next chapter. Sorry. Thank you all for the reviews. It means ****_so_**** much. Thank you to: 2Kayla's-heart , Taste The Frickin' Rainbow , Victoria (Guest) , and bobo3129**

* * *

Its official. I am Dauntless. I walk over to where the Dauntless sit and watch my parents slip out of the door just after giving me a reassuring smile. I'm proud and glad I chose to stay. I tune out the rest of the ceremony and clap when someone chooses Dauntless. The names finally comes towards the end when a name I forgot about.

"James Prior."

I forgot that my cousin is also in the choosing ceremony. He steps up in his grey Abnegation clothes and takes the knife. He cuts his palm and the blood pools in his right hand as he finally makes a decision. He left Abnegation. He left my Uncle Caleb and Aunt Susan for... Dauntless. I'm shocked. He always seemed so selfless and like an Abnegation poster child. Guess I was wrong.

James stands next to me and I smile at him. The rest of the names are called and no one else transfers from Abnegation. We are all lead out the door in a rush. The Dauntless run down the stairwell and out the door towards the train station. I run around a track at the compound in my free time so I know how to pace myself. I look to see how James is doing and he has a look of pure thrill on his face. I keep forgetting that Abnegation don't run for fun as it is for self pleasure.

We get to the train station and I hop on the train and put my hand out for James and he takes it. I haul him on and we sit against the walls of the open train car. I finally get to talk to him.

"Congrats." I smile at him. "What made you choose Dauntless?"

"My aptitude test." He tells me still regaining his breath.

"Welcome to the Dauntless life." I smile at him.

"Ah a Stiff." A male voice says to James.

"He has a name. Its James. Use it." I snap at him.

"Sorry. Hi James. I'm Ben." He smiles.

"Hi." James says and then turns to me. "I can fight my own battles Tay."

"Just trying to help Jay." I tell him put my hands in front of me with my palms facing James.

"You two know each other?" Ben looks at us confused.

"We're cousins." We say in unison.

"Okay well we should be getting off soon." Ben tells us.

We get up and walk toward the door. James looks nervous so I'm pretty sure he has guessed what we need to do. Jump onto a building. Off a moving train. After a few people jump, James and I are at the front. I smile and hold out my hand and he puts his own in it. We courageously jump and land on our knees.

"Thanks." James tells my with a smile as the small adrenaline rush he got fades.

"Any time cuz." I tell him.

"Looks like the Stiff already has a girlfriend. What did you have to do, pay her?" A snobby, bitchy Candor voice sneers.

"The only one that gets paid for a relationship is the slut you see every time you look in a mirror." I snap.

"_Excuse_ me!"

"You heard me. And also for your information we are cousins." I say with attitude. I can tell this girl is about to come back but some woman cuts her off.

The woman I can tell is a Dauntless Leader because mom told me they used to be friends but something happened so mom stays away. She has a tattoo of what I think is an eagle or a hawk on the back of her neck that I catch a glimpse of as she jumps onto the ledge of the building.

"Listen up initiates. I'm Tori and I'm one of the leaders. We will put you through training to see if you are worthy of being a Dauntless member. To prove your bravery the first task might be difficult but it is your way into the compound." She tells us. Some peoples' faces go pale and others look confused. At first I don't get it but then I do because she is standing on the edge of the building. We have to jump. "So who will be the first to jump into the _black hole_?"

The fear inside me tells me I'd be an idiot but the daredevil says to hell with it. I step forward without having to push through people because they clear a path. Tori notices me and smiles.

"I had a feeling you might be first." She smiles at me. "You really are the spitting image of your mother."

I smile as I nervously step on the ledge. I look down and see the black pit that even I as a Dauntless born have no idea where it leads. I take a deep breath and don't think about it as I bend my knees and spring off the building. I don't tense up. I spread my fingers and feel the wind rush past my body. I don't scream but I do let out a giggle because it is so absurd that I'm not scared at all. I get closer and closer until the black pit swallows me and I land. What do I land in? A net. I see the end and crawl towards it. Strong familiar hands reach out and pick me up under my arms and set me down on the platform that the net is on.

"Make the announcement Four." Another familiarity. But this time its the voice.

"First Jumper, Taylor!" Daddy proudly shouts down to the crowd of people in the pit. I turn and see both my parents smiling at me as the crowd cheers and chants my name.

We turn and see a boy in grey clothes shout and rush into the net. James. Mom looks confused when she sees his face.

"James?" Mom asks.

"Hey Aunt Tris!" James is the only Abnegation not to call mom 'Beatrice'.

There is no time for questions because the next initiate falls. Then another. Then another. By the end there are 9 transfers, 4 Candor and obviously 1 Abnegation and 4 Erudite. The two Amity transfers must not have made it off the train. There are 13 Dauntless-born initiates though so this should be interesting. Mom, Dad, Aunt Christina, and Uncle Uriah, whom neither of which are my actual relatives but I don't care, lead us into the pit. Once we reach the center mom and dad get us to split into our two groups so that they can lead us to our room and Aunt Christina and Uncle Uriah can show the transfers around.

"For those of you who don't know us, I'm Four and this is Six." Dad tells us. This will be weird not calling them mom and dad.

"Aren't you Taylor's parents?" Some guy asks.

"Yes and before you ask there will be another person who will be watching to make sure that the rankings are fair." Dad tells him. Dad is definitely in Four mode.

"Great." The guy whispers sarcastically under his breath. He is the smart mouth of the group and I recognise his face from when he pushed me in the mud when we were younger. Vincent.

"What was that?!" Mom snaps and he jumps ten feet in the air.

"Nothing!" He says quickly.

"That's what I thought."

They lead us down several hallways and we take a right turn down another dark corridor and finally reach the dorm. There are rows of bunk beds. We are told that our names are on pieces of paper on each bed because our parents brought down our clothes and put them in drawers. Guess what bunk I am, top or bottom? Top. Guess whose under me? Ben. He seems to pop up everywhere now.

"I assume you all know where the dining hall is?" Mom asks and we nod.

"Good be there in 10 minutes for dinner." Mom is playing it tough.

No one else catches it but just as she walks out she smiles and gives me a wink. I smile back. I go through the clothes my parents brought down and they are comfortable and of course have to be black but I don't mind because I find black comforting.

After about 7 minutes I've had enough and head to the dining hall. It takes me 3 minutes to get there anyway. It seems that James is already sitting at a table alone when I walk in so I walk over to him and sit down.

"Hey buddy!" I say cheerfully because he hates me calling him buddy.

"Hey." He says with a smile. I can tell he misses home.

"Ooh hamburgers!" I exclaim when I see the food.

James gives me a weird look. "What the hell is a hamburger?"

"Its beef. Here put some ketchup on it and its good." I tell him shoving a jar with the red sauce to him.

"Okay..." He is still skeptical but trusts me.

I sit with my back facing the wall and my front facing the door, as well as being across from James, so I can see who is coming. It seems that Ben wants to hang out. He has his twin sister named Chloe with him and mom and dad are walking up behind them but a transfer initiate is in front of them. So we have 5 people wanting to sit with us and 6 free seats. Its fine with me. Ben comes and sits next to James and Chloe sits next to Ben. The transfer asks if she can sit with us. She's a polite Erudite so I don't mind and she sits in front of Chloe leaving a gap on both sides of me. Mom comes and sits in front of an empty seat, next to me, and dad sits in front of Ben which is on the other side of me. That leaves one seat free. Aunt Christina claims it not 2 minutes later.

The first five to ten minutes there is an awkward silence until mom brakes it.

"What are you doing in Dauntless James?"

"I transferred. I wasn't selfless." He tells her simply.

"Fair enough."

"So... I'm sorry I don't know what your name is but you are Erudite aren't you?" I ask the transfer girl.

"Yeah, I'm Honor." She tells me smiling.

"That's a pretty name." I tell her leaning forward so dad isn't blocking my view but he messes with me and moves every time I do.

"Screw you!" I say and hit his arm. Honor looks shocked. "Don't worry I wouldn't do that to my instructors normally. Just him."

"I'm confused." She tells me.

"He's my dad." I say with a chuckle.

"Yup." Dad says popping his 'p' loudly and wrapping me in an awkward bear hug.

"Stop it!" I say struggling to push him away. He laughs at me but let's go anyway. "Mom!"

"Stop embarrassing her in front of her friends you know she doesn't have many as it is." Mom jokes and I blush as everyone laughs.

"Thanks guys I guess its national pick on Taylor day!"

"Didn't you get the memo?" James asks and I stick my tongue out at him.

I finish my hamburger and go and get cake. I walk back to the table and Chloe and Honour have left.

"Honor needed black clothes so Chloe volunteered to help her shop." Ben fills me in.

"Thanks Ben." I smile. I picked up a few plates of cake and James got the others. "Here you get the first piece of cake for being the nice one. You too Aunt Chris." I slide both of them a plate of chocolate cake. James comes back and hands mom and dad a piece and digs into his own. He seems to love it because he just about licks the plate clean.

"Well I'm headed to bed because I am beat." Dad says and gets up. He kisses my head as mom gets up and kisses my head and they walk out holding hands.

"I'm going to bed to. See ya Tay." James says.

"Bye."

"I'll see you in the dorm Taylor." Ben says.

"See ya." I smile. He smiles back. Once he's gone Aunt Christina slides into the seat in front of me.

"He totally has a thing for you." She says bluntly.

"I don't think so I mean just look at him and then look at me!" I tell her.

"I don't think so. Your pretty. Granted not necessarily the prettiest but still pretty." She tells me. She didn't completely lose her Candor. She is a blunt person.

"Thanks but he could have any girl so why would he choose me?"

"I don't think he cares about looks. Besides you can't help who you fall in love with."

"I don't want to fall in love because everything that falls ends up getting broken." I mumble.

"Not necessarily."

"Whatever." This conversation is absurd.

We both finish our cake and say good night and part ways at the entrance to the dining hall. I head back to the dorm and quickly change into my pyjamas on my bed so hopefully no one sees. After that I slip in bed and drift into the world of marshmallows and ponies and rainbows. Ha! I wish!

* * *

We all stand around waiting for mom and dad to instruct us on what to do.

"Okay first we are going to be doing target practice!" 'Four' bellows. "Grab a gun! Now!"

Mom teaches us basic safety. "Line up to your target, aim and shoot. Go." We all scatter towards the targets.

I remember the stance mom was in so I try to copy it. I put my feet shoulder width apart. I hold the gun as told and I aim with the gun at a comfortable distance away from me so the force doesn't push me down. I've already heard loads of bullets being fired but I'm still preparing myself.

"Looks like somebody is scared." A snobby voice says. Its a girl who was in the clique of the snob that said James needed to have paid me.

"Looks like somebody should shut up and mind there own business. I don't see you hitting the rings yet!"

"At least I've fired the gun."

"I'm preparing myself so shut up!"

She shuts up long enough to let me get back into the stance and put my finger on the trigger. I aim and shoot. It hits in the middle ring but only just. I turn and with a smirk on my face back to the girl, I think her name is Sam, and she huffs.

"Very well done Taylor." Dad tells me.

"Thanks." I reply as I see mom give me a subtle thumbs up.

The rest of the time we shoot and a couple of mine miss but I don't care. My first shot hit the center! Just after I hit it, Ben hit it. Then some guy named Matt hit it.

After practise we all go to lunch. I am starving! We sit in the same places as we did at dinner. We make a little bit of chit chat and I learn that James was the third transfer to hit the center target. James had befriended a person named Carter and we only just have enough seats because Aunt Chris is eating with Uncle Uriah today.

After everyone finishes eating, James and I exchange a good luck and Ben walks with me back to the training room.

This time we aren't focusing on weapons in training... We are using punching bags. Great. I've got an alright technique but my power is suckish.

Ben and I are the first ones in besides mom and dad so we talk. I start us off.

"We should all play truth or dare later! You know... The initiates and the instructors and whoever else! We could make a new Dauntless tradition!" I'm kinda hyper but I will probably be a target If we play.

"That sounds like fun." Ben's dream-like voice says.

"That's a good idea Taylor. I'll convince Aunt Christina and Uncle Uriah. Well, Chris and Uriah will probably not need convincing." Mom tells me.

"Are you in, da-Four?" I correct myself.

"Sure." He shrugs nonchalantly.

"Good!" I exclaim as the rest of the initiates come filing in the room.

"Okay I'm going to put you in a random order on each punching bag so that you don't feel the need to talk to your friends." Dad informs us.

Let's get started with assessing my opponents...

Felix is one guy in the class', George's, lackey. He's tall, really really muscular although he seems kinda smart.

Ben has dark brown eyes. Stop it Taylor! You need to think fighting features not hotness features! Ben is tall and has a lot of muscle and is very strong.

Me. I'm small, average height, skinny, but I'm fast. I won't take anybody's crap so I guess that could make me determined.

Chloe is the opposite from her brother Ben. She is like me with speed, she's fast, and she isn't big with muscle or weight.

Matt looks fairly average with height and weight and muscle.

Sam seems just like Matt as she too is just an average plain jane. But she associates with a bad word that I really shouldn't say... It starts with B.

Jamie is the most toned out girl of the group with bulging muscles on her arms and abs.

Vincent is the second biggest in the class with muscles and broad shoulders.

Harry is Vincent's friend even though the two are opposites. Harry is small and skinny. He is also an idiot.

George is the biggest and seems, so far, to be the toughest.

Tanner seems to be a wallflower and he's pretty small in stature and height.

Eloise has beautiful ice blue eyes that I'm totally jealous of but she's really small and doesn't seem to hit the punching bag very hard.

Alex is the tomboy of the group. She's short with dark brown hair that is in a bob that is tied back. She could look amazing if she dressed more feminine.

As I'm thinking about the fights tomorrow with my, now, categorised opponents, daddy walks up.

"Try using your elbows and knees. You're small so that will help you get more power that way. Your mom was the same when she was an initiate."

"Okay." I nod and knee the punching bag.

This time the punching bag moves a lot more than the inch it did before. I progressively hit the target harder with each hit. I get more power with my knees than I do with my elbows. Mom tells the same thing to Chloe that dad told me. By the end of the session I've convinced mom and dad to let me tell everyone about truth or dare.

"Taylor would like to say something before you all leave to get dinner." Mom tells everyone.

"Okay so you know what truth or dare is because your Dauntless but to let you know we are going to have a full initiates and instructors, but maybe others as well,truth or dare. It will be in here after dinner." I tell everyone and get a few whoops from the boys when I mention playing truth or dare.

I walk out and Chloe and Ben catch up to me. We walk in a calm silence to the dining hall and sit down with food. Its beef stew. We seem to have claimed our seats now. When mom and Aunt Christina and Uncle Uriah, who is taking dad's place as he is napping before the game, sit at the table I explain about truth or dare and they agree excitedly.

It seems that everyone is excited for truth or dare because they all quickly finish eating. Aunt Chris and Uncle Uri explain about my idea of truth or dare to the transfers and they nod as if doing so might release a blood thirsty vampire. They are probably worried about what the Dauntless would make them do. Pansycakes.

"Taylor? Hello? You in there?" Ben asks me moving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah sorry. I was in lala land." I tell him while I get up and throw my food away. He follows after me.

"Always the best place to be. Now are we going back to the training room?"

"Yup."

* * *

We therein to the training room and several Dauntless-born are already there along with some transfers. I only know one transfer which in Honor. Once the instructors get in along with Uncle Zeke and Aunt Shauna, Lauren, and Tori we all sit in a really big circle and introduce ourselves, it goes as follows.

"Tori."

"Shauna."

"Zeke."

"Lauren."

"Four."

"Six."

"Taylor."

"Ben."

"Chloe."

"Honor."

"Leah."

"James."

"Carter."

"Matt."

"Holly."

"Sam."

"Eloise."

"Felix."

"Harry."

"Jamie."

"Tiffany."

"Alex."

"Carmen."

"Demetri."

"Alexander."

"Vincent."

"George."

"Tanner."

"Christina."

"Uriah."

"So who wants to go first?" Aunt Christina asks.

"ME!" I shout. "Okay so James, truth or dare?"

"Uh dare." He says cautiously.

"I dare you to stand in front of that target over their while Six shoots a gun at it and you can't flinch." I smirk at him as the color drains from his face.

"Do you have a good aim Six?" James asks in fear.

"I guess you'll find out, won't you?" She replies vaguely.

James stands in front of the target and mom loads a gun before aiming. James squeezes his eyes shut. The rapid firing of the gun fills the room and mom tells James to step forward. He does. It leaves an outline of his body made with bullet holes. Everyone claps and mom bows. They both sit back down.

"So Four truth or dare?" James asks dad.

"Truth."

"Pansycake!" Uncle Uriah shouts.

"Shut up." Dad says rolling his eyes.

"Okay why did you choose to leave Abnegation?" James asks.

"Not happening. What's the forfeit?" Dad asks.

Aunt Christina comes up with removing an article of clothing and not something stupid like a sock or a shoe so dad takes off his shirt.

"Six you know the question." Dad looks at mom.

"You know what? I'll be a pansycake. Truth." Mom tells him after thinking about it.

"What has been the best moment of your life so far?"

"Its a tie between four. When we were on the ferris wheel, our first kiss in the chasm, when we got married and I became Mrs Eaton, and when Taylor was born." Mom says and all the girls 'aww'. Mom and dad quickly give each other a kiss.

"Okay my turn. Truth or dare Uriah?"

"Dare. I'm no pansycake!" Uncle Uri almost shouts.

"Hmmm... I dare you to run around the pit pretending to drive a race car shouting 'vroom vroom vroom!'."

"Awesome!"

Uncle Uri gets up and puts his hands in front of him and pretends to steer a steering wheel. He runs into the pit and a couple of us follow him. The whole time he is weaving in and out of people he is making engine noises and shouting 'vroom'. Everyone looks at him like he has mental issues. Personally I think he does but whatever I'm not complaining about it. He eventually 'drives' back into the training room with all of us rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ben... Truth... or dare?" Uncle Uriah asks still laughing.

"Dare." Ben says confidently. This should be good.

Uncle Uri thinks for a while before making up his mind."I dare you to tell your crush that you like them." Uriah has a devious grin on his face.

"I uh... I..." Ben is turning the color of a tomato because he is blushing so much.

"Come on!" Uriah says. Ben only gets redder as he looks down at his hands in his lap.

"Come on Ben! You're going to tell them sooner or later!" Chloe persuades him biting her tongue so she doesn't laugh.

"Alright, alright." Ben takes a deep breath before looking up. "I uh... I like you... Taylor." Ben looks at me shyly. I am stunned into silence.

"I TOLD YOU! I KNEW IT!" Aunt Chris shouts pointing at me. "You told me no that it was impossible for a guy like him to like a girl like you. BUT I WAS RIGHT!"

"AUNT CHRIS!" I scream at her. I can already feel my face getting hotter.

"A guy like me and a girl like you?" Ben asks curiously.

"Oh come on. Look at you. Now look at me. I wouldn't, shouldn't, have a chance in hell with you." I tell him.

"You're wrong." Is all he whispers. "So... Moving on. Little sister, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." She smiles at her twin.

"I think I shall dare you to sing your _favorite_ song Boyfriend by that guy Justin Bieber, as loud as you can, in the middle of the pit." Chloe's smile fades.

"You are mean." She glares at Ben but still gets up and walks into the pit.

We walk in and she is standing in the middle of the pit preparing herself.

"_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag, swag, swag, on you_

_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_

_I don't know about me but I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go._"

Chloe glares every kind of pain imaginable at Ben. We all laugh at her and joke with her but truth be told she has an astounding voice. Still a little giggly we all get back to the circle and Chloe turns to Honor.

"Truth or dare." Chloe has an evil grin and Honor, who was previously laughing, stops dead in the middle of a laugh.

"Dare?" She said it more like a question.

"I dare you to kiss Carter on the lips." They have a stare down as Honor blushes so I assume Chloe knows something.

Honor turns to Carter who has already gotten up to walk over. I guess he likes her. He sits in front of her and she leans forward and presses her lips to his. Chloe has a satisfied grin on her face. She just sorta set them up. Well played Chloe. When they finish kissing and Carter goes to sit back down, Honor turns to Felix.

"Do I even need to ask?" She asks him.

"Nope." Is his simple answer.

"Do the cinnamon challenge." As soon as Honor says this Uncle Uriah run out of the room and comes back with a spoonful of cinnamon and a glass of milk.

Felix looks cautiously at the cinnamon but takes it from Uncle Uriah anyway and shoves it in his mouth. Felix tries to hold it in by keeping his mouth closed when he starts to cough but it goes up his nose instead. He automatically coughs everything out and a puff of clay colored smoke appears in front of Felix. Felix grabs the milk and downs the glass with a pained expression.

"Okay Harry I dare you to..." Felix starts but gets cut off by Harry.

"But I didn't tell you what I wanted." Harry says.

"Truth or dare?" Felix huffs.

"Dare!"

Felix mumbles something like 'you idiot' but then gives the dare. "I dare you to stand in the middle of the pit and scream as though you are having an emotional breakdown."

"That's easy."

I don't go to see this but it was apparently really funny because everyone who did is balling their eyes out because they are laughing so hard.

"What happened?" The snob from the day of the choosing ceremony, Holly, asks.

"After he had the breakdown, some old lady asked him if he was okay and he said that his mommy flushed his best friend Goldie the goldfish down the toilet and she inched away backwards very slowly." Alexander laughs.

"Back to the game. George truth or dare?" Harry asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to prance around the compound in a ballerina costume singing the I love you song from that old kids show Barney."

"If I am given the tutu then yes." He's a little cocky so sure enough Uncle Uriah pulls out a pink tutu from nowhere.

"What the...?! Fine! I'll wear it!"

"_I love you. _

_You love me._

_We're a great big family._

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you._

_Won't you say you love me too._"

George sings as he dances in the pit in a tutu. I can't help it so I have to pull out my phone and video it. I'm dying with laughter. He is blushing a blood red color as we all take our places. George faces Jamie but Jamie speaks first.

"Dare. You don't need to ask."

"Okay then I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Carter." George has got to be a pervert. No doubt in my mind about it either.

"As much as I'd love to do that I think I'll pass this time and do the forfeit." Jamie stands up and takes her shorts off.

"Okay so Holly truth or dare?"

"Dare. What else?" Holly replies snobby. Again.

"I dare you to do 7 minute in heaven with George." Jamie smirks thinking Holly will do the forfeit. Nope she drags George outside into the hall.

When they come back in I notice that Holly's purple lipstick is smudged all over George's mouth. Who wears purple lipstick?! Both of their heads have disheveled hair on top of it.

"So Demetri truth or dare?" Holly asks.

"Dare!" Demetri replies confidently.

"I dare you to get a piercing." She replies.

"Oh... Okay." Demetri stutters.

Demetri and Holly lead the way to the piercing shop. As Demetri is deciding what to get, Holly gets impatient and convinces him to get a small hoop on his left ear. As soon as his ear has a stick of metal braking the skin he screams. He must have a low tolerance for pain. I shudder because I do too.


	4. Chapter 3: The End Of Truth Or Dare

**Thank you to everyone who favorited or follows this story or me :) Thank you again to 2Kayla's-heart for reviewing and also thank you to Why Hello There (Guest) for reviewing :) **

* * *

After Demetri gets finished with his piercing and finishes screaming about it, we all sit back in our circle and he turns to Alexander who gives him a 'bring it' look.

"I dare you to give Christina a foot rub while singing Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls." Demetri tells him.

"Fine." Alexander goes to Christina who smiles and puts her bare, pedicured, feet out.

"_I know you like me_

_I know you do_

_That's why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you_

_I know you want it_

_It's easy to see _

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be on with me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha?_"

Alexander gets up and Aunt Christina pulls her feet back into a criss-cross position while Alexander sits back downs and turns to Sam.

"Dare." She says quickly.

"I dare you to kiss the Stiff full on the mouth for 3 minutes."

"Forget that! You better take off your shirt because there is no way I'm kissing you!" James says with a look of horror on his face.

"I wouldn't even think of it!" She spits at him as she takes her shorts off. "Carmen, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The girl with caramel colored hair replies.

"I dare you to do the chubby bunny challenge. For those of you who don't know it's where you shove marshmallows in your mouth without swallowing and have to say chubby bunny. You are supposed to see how many you can get to."

Before we know it Uncle Uri has gotten the bag of marshmallows and a bucket for Carmen. She takes a deep breath as she opens the bag. I don't see what the problem is.

As she puts them in and says 'chubby bunny' people around the circle count and I find myself counting along.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten... Dang this girl has a big mouth... Eleven, twelve, thirteen, four... She almost makes fourteen before she throws up into the bucket. I now see what she was worried about.

She finally finishes throwing up her guts she turns to Eloise. "Truth or dare?"

"Tru... Actually I'll do dare." She says confidently.

"Kiss the hottest guy in the room."

Eloise blushes and gets up. She walks to where Demetri is sat in the circle and she kisses his cheek. She bites the inside of her cheek and sits down turning to Matt.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says with 'what else' look on his face.

"I dare you to throw an egg at the next person to walk by the room."

"Easy." He shrugs.

"Where the hell are getting this stuff Uncle Uri?!" I ask as he hands Matt an egg.

"I always keep supplies of just about everything incase of a truth or dare game."

"You special person." I laugh at him as Matt pulls his arm back and launches an egg at someone.

"What the hell?!" The guy screams marching into the room angrily as Matt scrambles to his place.

Daddy and Tori laugh at the guy who has egg on his face. I recognize him as Harrison who is the other Dauntless leader. Wow Matt is dumb.

"I repeat! What. The. Hell?!" He turns to Tori for an answer.

"You passed by the wrong door at the wrong time." She laughs at him.

"Why?!" He asks kinda frustrated.

"We're playing truth or dare." She is trying to suppress laughter.

"Ugh. Great." He shakes his head in a patronizing way as he leaves the room.

Matt who had a look of terror on his face when Harrison came in is now smiling and turns to Aunt Christina.

"Truth or dare Christina?" He asks her.

"Dare." She smirks at him.

"I dare you to make out with Uriah." He smirks. Great another perv.

"Okay." She shrugs and turns to a smiling Uncle Uri and they complete the dare. They seem to be going overboard.

"Okay you two get a room. Remember there are kids here." Tori tells them.

"Sorry she says as she smiles at a gaping Matt. "We are married you idiot." She hold up her hand that has the giant rock on it.

"Oh." He curses under his breath.

"Tori, truth or dare?" Aunt Chris asks.

"Dare. What kind of Dauntless leader would I be if I chose truth?" She smiles.

"One that's a pansycake like Four." Lauren says earning a pathetic backhand to the arm from Dad.

Everyone laughs before Aunt Chris continues. "I dare you to have a drinking contest with Zeke." Oh god this should be good.

Uncle Uri runs out and comes back with a box of 20 cups of beer. He sets 10 in front of Uncle Zeke and 10 in front of Tori. Uncle Uriah counts the two in and they chug the drinks. Tori is tipsy by the time she has had 5 and Uncle Zeke is finishing his 8th drink. When they finish Carmen passes her bucket to a green Tori. Just in time too because a second later and Tori would have been sick everywhere.

A drunk Tori looks around the circle and frowns. "Where is they Carter kid?" She slurs and he raises his hand. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I think he might be regretting his choice.

"I dare your to tell Honor how you feel about her." Tori yet again, slurs.

He blushes. "I like, like you." He looks at his lap and then at a smiling Honor. Chloe has a satisfied look on her face so I assume she knows. I've got to admit it was a good move on her part.

When the blush fades he turns to Leah. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She stares at him.

"I dare you to call your dad and tell him you're pregnant." He grins.

"Hell no! He would murder me!" She takes off her shirt instead. I don't see how these girls can take off clothing so easily.

Leah turns to Lauren and grins evilly. Lauren has pure fear in her eyes. She must have told Leah her fear. "I dare you to hold a spider for 3 minutes."

"No! No please!" Yup. I was right. "I'm really sorry but that's not gonna happen." She takes of her shorts as she shudders. Uncle Zeke pats her shoulder in comfort and she shoots him a 'I'm-fine' look.

"Alex... You know the question." Lauren says.

"Dare." She replies.

"I dare you to go into the pit and shoot the most pissed off looking person with a paintball." Lauren smirks.

"Okay!" Alex gladly takes the paintball gun and loads two pink paintballs into it.

She walks out with the gun in hand. Tori, Dad, Lauren, Ben, Carmen, Holly, Uncle Zeke, Aunt Chris, Uncle Uri, and I follow her. There are only about 15 people in the pit as its getting late so Alex searches and finds the most pissed off person. She shoot and guess who was splatted with pink paint on the arm... Matt's victim from before. Poor Harrison. We all laugh as he looks up to stares at us. He sees that it's all of us again so he doesn't question it and just walks away. Which makes us laugh harder as we walk back into the training room.

After we've finished explaining what happened Alex,who is still laughing, stares at Tanner. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says with a straight face.

"I dare you to eat a whole extra hot hot chili pepper." She tells him as Uncle Uri yet again goes out to get the supplies.

Once Tanner has the chili and everyone is situated. He scrunches his face as he lifts the chili pepper to his mouth. He takes a small bite and shrugs. He hasn't made it to the seeds yet though. He takes a bigger bite and his eyes widen. Alex smirks and motions for him to eat more so he finishes it in about 3 bites. He frantically looks to Uncle Uriah hoping he has milk so Uncle Uri saves the day by giving him a gallon of milk. He chugs half before asking the question of fate to Tiffany.

"Dare." She tells him. I can tell right now that this girl depends on her looks. She's pretty and confident.

"I dare you to let Zeke give you a makeover and you have to keep it for the rest of the game." As soon as the word make over leaves Tanner's mouth her eyes dart to a drunk Uncle Zeke.

Uncle Zeke already has the supplies and is walking over to Tiffany. She sighs and lets him sit in front of her with a make up bag. He takes out some electric blue eyeshadow and brushes it all the way up to her eyebrows. He then puts really dark blush circle in the middle of her cheeks. Uncle Zeke pulls out bright red lipstick and smears it all around her lips before he gets to work on he hair. It seams that Uncle Uri even had temporary hair spray paint in blue and pink so Uncle Zeke puts Tiffany's blonde hair into a messy ponytail and sprays the pink paint all over before he puts blue streaks in her hair. He finishes off with some hairspray. She looks... Different.

Uncle Zeke stumbles back to the other side of the circle. When he's there Tiffany just sighs. "Truth or dare Zeke?"

"Dare!" He tells her.

She gets an evil grin on her face. "I dare you to eat a whole bottle of mustard."

"Okay." Uncle Zeke slurs. Uncle Uri hands him the bottle.

He chugs it and ends up grabbing Tori's bucket to throw up in. He frowns at Tiffany but looks toward Aunt Shauna.

"Truth, Zeke." She tells him quickly.

"What's your deepest secret?" He whispers loudly.

"Not going to tell you. You already know anyway." She fake whispers back before taking her shirt off. A couple of the boys whistle or hoot and the girls roll their eyes that them.

"So I guess all that's left is Taylor. You know what's next." She looks at me.

"Dare." I exhale.

"I dare you to get a tattoo." I was smiling before but now it fades.

Needles on my skin equal nerves being hit which equals pain. I hate pain. Pain equals crying and or screaming. I can't.

"Okay." I say before swallowing nervously and walking to the tattoo parlor in the pit.

"You want me to do it?" Tori slurs.

"I'm good Tori. No offense but you're too drunk." I laugh.

It seems that Geoff is working tonight so he tells me to look at the pictures and when I've decided what I want to sit in one of the chairs. I don't need to think about it so I sit down. Geoff knows my low pain tolerance as when Sarah was getting her first tattoo he asked if I wanted one and I told him 'Hell no!' so he smiles at me reassuringly. I tell him what I want. I want a dandelion with three of the seeds blowing away on the back of my neck.

He prepares the needle and I calm my breathing as I pull my hair up into a bun so my neck is bare. Geoff tells me he is about to start so my heart starts to race. The needle makes contact with my skin and my immediate response is to scream but I bite my lip. I scrunch up my face and wait for the pain to end. My eyes are shut but a loose tear rolls down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly hoping that no one noticed. It feels like hours before Geoff finally stops and gives me the okay. I sigh with relief as I look at it through the mirror. It's perfect.

"I hate you!" I hiss at Aunt Shauna as she uses her points to pay because she was the one who dared me to get it.

"No you don't." She replies with a smile. I only glare death rays at her in return.

As we head back to the training room some of the people that came with us leave. Tori, Lauren, Honor, Matt, Jamie, and Carter leave to go to bed. When we get back to the training room we notice that Alex, Matt, Felix, Holly, Sam, George, Eloise, Alexander, Tiffany, Harry, Leah, and Tanner have all left as well. That leaves Ben, Chloe, James, Carmen, Uncle Zeke, Aunt Shauna, Uncle Uriah, Aunt Chris, mom, dad, Demetri, Vincent and me.

We all sit in a smaller circle and Vincent goes first. He dares Carmen and Demetri to do seven minutes in heaven but Carmen leaves refusing so Vincent decides to go to bed too.

Demetri dares a still drunk Uncle Zeke to eat nachos that are practically soaked in extra hot hot sauce and put jalapeños on. He eats it and gets a burning mouth so Aunt Shauna takes him to get milk and go to bed. Demetri also decides to leave.

That leaves Uncle Uri, Aunt Chris, Ben, Chloe, James, mom, dad, and me left. Uncle Uriah goes first.

"Truth or dare Four?" He asks.

"Oh hell, dare." He shrugs.

"I dare you to get into a drinking competition with Christina." Uncle Uri says.

"Okay." Dad smiles as Uncle Uri does the same thing he did with Tori's dare and brings back twenty cups of beer and sets them in front of Aunt Christina and daddy.

They start to drink as fast as they can and I can tell that dad knows how to hold his liquor because by the time he has finished Aunt Chris has had 7 and is already tipsy enough to fumble. Once she has finished she ends up throwing up into the bucket.

Daddy slurs when he speaks now. "Ben, truth or dare?"

"Truth." _Smart guy_.

"How long have you like my daughter?" _Or not_.

Ben blushes. "Since the first day of school this year. I'm going to be honest when I say I didn't really notice you before you sat next to me in Faction History and we talked." His blush becomes more apparent so I kiss his cheek.

"Uh... Uriah, truth or dare?" Ben asks trying to divert attention.

"Dare!" He says confidently.

"I dare you to convince Christina that she is Six." He tells him.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" He looks shocked. "I'll try." He turns to Aunt Chris. "Hey Tris!" He says.

"I'm not Tris." She looks confused.

"Yeah you are." He tells her.

"Really?" She asks, believing him.

"Yeah you are married to Four."

"Oh. Okay." She has definitely gullible when she is drunk. We all laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"You aren't Tris." Uncle Uriah tells her.

Now she looks REALLY confused. "Then who am I?"

"You're Christina."

"Okay!" She smiles.

"So Taylor... Truth or dare?" Uncle Uri asks.

"I don't trust you so Truth." I tell him.

"I'm hurt Tay." He says with a fake look of hurt. "Fine. How do you feel about Ben?"

I automatically feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "Umm well. I don't really know." I say thinking it over because I've never really thought about it.

"Bull!" Chloe almost shouts.

"Alright, alright! Calm down Chlo." I tell her. "I've thought that you are sweet and to be blatantly honest I've thought that you're really hot." I say quickly.

"Really?" Ben raises an eyebrow and I stare into his deep brown eyes before I remember where I am so I stare at my hands in my lap.

"I'm going to go before I get pulled into something stupid." Chloe stands and leaves.

"Alright then. James, truth or dare?" I ask him.

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to wear your underwear on your head until you get in bed." I tell him. He walks out of the room and comes back in with his boxers on his head and I smirk.

"Aunt Tris, truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare." She tells him trying not to laugh.

"I dare you to smear peanut butter on your face and hair and you can't wash it off until tomorrow morning." He tells her.

"Okay Uri you know what to do." She tells Uncle Uriah without looking away from James.

Uncle Uri comes back with a jar of peanut butter so mom dips her hand in and smears the peanut butter to make a face mask. Mom dips her hand in again and coats the top of her head and streaks her hair with more peanut butter.

"Now you do realize that I could wash this off in 3 minutes." Mom tells James so I look at my watch and she's right. It's eleven fifty-seven.

"Crap! I read my watch wrong!" He says.

"So Uriah truth or dare?" Mom asks.

"Dare."He tells her.

"I dare you to put 2 ice cubes in your underwear and you can't take them out until they melt and if they fall out you have to put them back in." She smirks.

Needless to say Uncle Uri went out got the ice cubes an put them in his pants. He sat there fidgeting from the cold. They took about 5 minutes to melt completely and he looked like he wet himself after. I almost died laughing.

"Looks like Chris is asleep so Taylor truth or dare?" Uncle Uriah asks me.

"You know what? I'll do a dare."

"I dare you to sit on Ben's lap for the duration of this game."

"Screw you!" I yell at him but do it anyways. Ben ends up putting his hands on my waste.

"Mo- I mean Six, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." Mom tells me confidently.

"I dare you to have a drinking competition with Uncle Uri." I tell her and she shrugs as Uncle Uriah comes back in from getting the beer.

"Okay three, two, one, go!" I tell them.

They drink as fast as they can and its apparent that mom doesn't go to as many parties as Uncle Uri because as he's finishing his last drink only a little tipsy, mom is throwing up her 8th drink. When mom finally finishes we decide that we've had enough fun and I take my parents to their apartment and Ben takes Uncle Uri and Aunt Chris to their apartment just to make sure they don't get lost in their drunken state.

When I've dropped my parents off I head back to the dorm and see that Ben isn't in yet. I get changed quickly incase Ben comes and when I'm situated in bed Ben finally comes back in looking rather pale faced.

"What's wrong?" I whisper to him.

"Oh, you're still up. Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" He tells me a little too quickly.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." I tell him.

"Nope. Good night." He tells me to cut off the conversation.

"G'night." I tell him turning over onto my side.

* * *

**For Taylor's tattoo imagine this in black instead of blue and on the back of the neck:**

** dandelion-tattoo-on-wrist/**


	5. Chapter 4: Assaulting Pasts Do Reappear

**Hello, I tried to update quickly. Thank you to all those who have favorited or reviewed or followed or even just simply read this story. It means a lot. Thanks to my crazy friend ****_babe . no one gives a fuck _****for your interesting tattoo suggestion :/ lol. Anyway I'd like to also thank ****_2Kayla's-heart _****for reviewing again :) Btw if you were wondering about the choice of Taylor's tattoo I used an idea but twisted it my way :) I am going to stop rambling now but thank you all :D**

* * *

As soon as I turn over I realize I've not had enough sleep. It was about 2:30 am when I went to sleep and its 7:30 now. Great. At least mom and dad will be worse off. I groan as I jump down off my bunk to grab my black long sleeve tight t-shirt and black leggings. I slip on my vans and head to the bathroom with my towel and toiletries.

When I'm in there I set my things down on a bench in the section where the shower is. I take time to wash my hair and face carefully. After I'm all clean and grime free I step out and grab my towel. I dry off and put my underwear and bra on before putting a thin black tank top underneath my long sleeve t-shirt. I slip on my black leggings and pull the ends over my heals and put my black ankle socks on before putting on my black vans. I love my vans. They have a white band at the bottom and the threads used are neon pink and green and the same with the eyelets. The laces are white. I like my vans because they put character into the normal Dauntless black uniform.

I've got time to spare before training starts so I might as well get some breakfast. I head on over to the dining hall and sit down with Uncle Uri, Aunt Chris, mom, and dad who are all nursing hangovers. I smirk at them.

"Good morning my joyous elders!" I say to them merrily.

"Morning." They grumble back.

"Fights today." I tell them.

"Sadly." My mother replies.

I decide they want me to shut up so I butter my toast in silence and eat it quickly because mom and dad have to set up for the fights today so they leave early. Uncle Uri and Aunt Chris leave to set up the fights for the transfers so I'm alone. I eat my toast and quickly leave the dining hall. I literally run into Felix on my way out the door. When he sees it's me he grabs my wrist and pulls me into a dark hallway. I am so stunned that I don't even think about screaming.

"Listen twerp. If we are paired in fighting, you're going to lose whether you try or not. Got it?" He demands harshly.

"I'm not going to bow down." I tell him disgustedly.

"Oh yeah you are because if I lose then you and your precious little family will pay." Felix spits at me.

"My father is a Dauntless leader. You wouldn't dare." I stare him down even though he is a head taller than me.

"It's pretty easy to make something look the way you want it to on cameras." He smirks at me.

I am shocked because I know he's right and to be honest I don't doubt he wouldn't do it. "We'll see." Is all I come up with.

"Yes we will." He tells me before marching away.

He must be threatening all the initiates. That's probably why Ben looked frightened last night and now that I think about it, I don't recall seeing Felix in the dorm at that point. He must have threatened him with Chloe because he would do anything for her and wouldn't bat an eye to sacrifice himself for his twin sister. I highly doubt and I hope Felix and I won't be paired although I can't say much for Ben because they would be roughly an even match.

I shake my head to clear it as I walk into the training room. There is a ring in the middle where I assume the fights will take place. Mom and dad are standing next to the board with the list of fighting pairs turned over so we can't see it. As the last person walks through, Alexander, mom and dad explain the points and fighting rules before turning the board over. It seems that Alex will be sitting out, Felix will be fighting Harry, Ben will be fighting Vincent, Tanner will be fighting Jamie, Eloise will be fighting Chloe, George will be fighting Matt, and I will be fighting Sam. Good. Saving the best fight for last.

The first fight is between Felix and Harry which is quickly won by Felix. Then it's Ben and Vincent. Chloe and I stand almost clutching each other not want Ben to be badly hurt. Ben manages to get in a few good hits before Vincent realizes so Vincent is caught off guard and loses his balance causing Ben to hit him a few more times and winning the fight. Tanner manages to get his butt kicked by Jamie and leave with a black eye along with being knocked out. Ben hugs me as we watch Chloe's fight. She uses Ben's tactic of striking first and catching her opponent off guard. Eloise loses but with dignity. George and Matt's fight lasts about ten minutes, 4 of which were time taken circling and waiting for the other to attack first. Now it's my fight with Sam.

I step into the ring and so does Sam. We both give each other a stare down before Dad signals the fight to start. At first we circle in a defensive position waiting for the other to strike. I get bored after about two minutes and decide to quickly upper-cut her in the stomach. It works and she has the wind briefly knocked out of her. I take the advantage of her being bent over and go to elbow her in the back but she is already up and barely missing my knee as her foot grazes the side of my leg. She quickly punches me on the cheek which will leave a bruise but I grab her foot as she tries to kick me and I twist it so she is facings the ground instead of the sky. Her knees give way and she falls to the floor. I kick her in the ribs several times so she can't get back up.

Suddenly I am no longer in the training room but in the empty pit at 2 o'clock in the morning. It feels all too familiar. The time. The place. The eery atmosphere. I turn quickly to look at the chasm were my 12 year old self waits to see her best friend. We had snuck out because the next day she was visiting her grandmother who lives among the Factionless and we wouldn't see each other for a few days. As I waited for her I heard someone enter the pit so I turned around. It wasn't her so I went back to staring at the chasm. My younger self feels the presence of the man getting closer and I watch screaming for her to run but she can't hear me. As the man comes up behind her he covers her mouth. She thrashes in his arms so he knees her back to stop her but she refuses. He turns her around and younger me's back is pressed against the railing of the chasm as the man upper cuts her stomach and knocks the wind out of her. Twelve year old me falls to the floor as the man continually kicks her ribs. I scream again but this time I am back in the training room with everyone standing around me shocked.

"Taylor?!" My mother asks panicky.

I can't seem to form a reply. As much as I want to, my lips just won't move and the only thing that my body seems to do in response is let a stray tear fall from my eye. After a minute or two I can only form simple words.

"Chasm... 2 o'clock..." I manage in between my rapid breathing.

"It's okay. You're okay." My mother takes my hand and puts it in both of hers as she crouches down to where I sit in a ball on the floor.

"I watched. I couldn't do anything. I was useless." I tell her still in a daze.

"I know sweetie." My mother tries to calm me. "Get back to the fights and I'll take her to calm down." Mom whispers to dad.

Mom helps me stand up even though my legs are still shaking from having to watch my flashback. I catch Chloe asking dad something before she follows mom and I out. When we get outside the door mom leans me against the wall so I slide down it so I'm sitting in a sort of fetal position. I'm still shaking like a leaf when Chloe crouches in front of me. I'm embarrassed that the whole initiate class had see that. It's embarrassing that they saw me have a meltdown and scream and cry after beating someone up. I don't want to go back in because I don't want to be questioned or stared at like some freak which will happen.

"What happened back there?" Chloe questions and I start to say 'nothing' but she cuts me off. "Don't. Don't lie."

I sigh because I know she won't give in. "When I was twelve I was in the pit at like 2 in the morning and I was waiting for a friend but some... Some guy... C-came up to me and started a-attacking me. When I was beating Sam up it was some o-of the same things he did to me so I kinda had a flashback but I wasn't living it, I had to watch... and I was helpless." I explain as the tears stream down my face.

It takes me a while to calm down and slow my breathing. Once I'm calm I just want to forget about it. "Can we just go back in?" I ask.

"Sure." Mom tells me and Chloe helps me up and links our arms as we walk back in when dad is sparring with Matt.

Mom slips around quietly to watch as Chloe and I slip in the back of the crowd of people so we are next to Ben. He sees me and smiles sympathetically like I'm a kicked puppy. Great, at least Chloe didn't look at me like I was weak! I can't stand to wait to find out if anyone else gives me a kicked puppy look because I slip out when no one is paying attention.

I just need to clear my head so I go to the running track. Running has always been sort of an escape of stressful events in my life. I run a couple of laps before I am out of breath. I'm not quite calmed down fully yet so I head towards the chasm. Even though it is tainted with a bad experience I still find the sound of the rushing water calming. I stand pressed up against the bars of the rails. I have no idea what comes over me but I climb over the railing and stand on the edge still gripping the bars. I am facing away from the pit with my eyes closed. I'm so caught up in myself and the calming atmosphere that this, for some ungodly reason, is that I don't hear the people shouting my name before their hands grab my upper arms scaring me as they pull me back over the railing.

"Taylor?! What are you thinking?!" Dad almost shouts as he hugs me tightly.

"What are you talking about?!" I ask confused when dad releases me.

"You had your eyes closed and were ignoring us." Uncle Uriah exclaims. Then I get it. They thought I was going to commit suicide.

"You thought I was...? No! I was trying to calm down and I don't think I... even remember climbing over the railing but I was calm and that situation was calming to me. I don't know why but it was." I tell the adults as their faces all fill with relief. "I'm so sorry."

"No. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Mom smiles sweetly.

"Just make sure you stay on this side of the rails next time. Okay?" Aunt Christina also smiles sweetly.

"Okay." I smile at them. My parents. My godparents. They were all prepared to save me from an unbreakable deed I could have done to myself.


	6. Chapter 5: History Sorta Repeating

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story (sorry I can't put names up but my mother decided to hack my email and delete them all)! Also Thanks to 2Kayla's-heart who is so sweet and gave me a shout out out on her awesome story. She also helped with the idea of Taylor's tattoo in the 3rd chapter. She is also a great writer. I love her story Unknown Paths. That's all for my little shout. Also thank you to any who has favorited or followed this story. **

* * *

The little misunderstanding at the chasm didn't go unnoticed so it spread like wildfire through the initiates. Of course every time I had to explain that it wasn't what it looked like. It was _excruciatingly_ annoying.

Today we had our second round of fights and I managed to stay out of this one. The fights continue after our lunch of pizza and Dauntless chocolate cake. The rest of the day flashed by with the only significance within in it being James getting his first tattoo of the Dauntless symbol on his forearm. Nothing exciting happened during the day but that night the Dauntless members woke us all up demanding we get to the train tracks.

When we get there, there are paintball guns and paintballs so I smirk. Dauntless tradition.

"So we will be playing the Dauntless traditional capture the flag paintball game. Four with Uriah, and myself with Christina will be team captains. We thought it would be interesting to split instructors." Mom smirks.

"Here comes our ride." Aunt Chris tells us.

Just then the lights of the train car come into view. It's fairly easy for everyone to run along side the train and jump in now. Once we are on, the captains separate the two teams and start choosing from the transfers which I don't pay attention to.

Then mom and dad pick the Dauntless born. I notice that the larger people are chosen last because both mom and dad are choosing smaller people. It suddenly clicks in my head. Dad mentioned that smaller people tend to be faster. Mom knows his tactic and is catching him out. I smirk to myself.

"What are you smiling about Taylor?" Dad asks in instructor Four mode.

"Six knows your tactics. She's catching you out." I grin at him and he gives me an approving smile.

"How did you figure that out?"

"The people you choose first and something you told me about speed. Oh yeah and she keeps smirking at you and you return it with a scowl." I didn't notice until now that everyone is staring.

"I want Chloe." Dad says dismissing our conversation.

"Taylor." Mom returns with a smile.

"Alex."

"Ben."

I tune them out after Ben because I don't care anymore at least I have someone on my team. Besides my mom and Aunt Christina of course. The advantage of being on the opposite team to dad and James is that I can have the chance to get them out.

Mom's and Aunt Chris' team get to go first so we go to mom's usual spot once we are all safely on the ground and off the train. The carousel is where we go. I remember her telling me that her team won assuring her initiation because she and dad climbed the Ferris wheel and spotted the other team.

When Felix starts to argue with the Erudite Tiffany about what approach we should take towards offense and defense, I get bored and decide to have a look at climbing the Ferris wheel to see just how smart dad's team actually is. My guess is not very seeing as we got 3 quarters of the Erudite.

When I get in close proximity to the Ferris wheel I here voices. It's dad and James. I smile because they don't know I'm here. I'm hidden behind bushes so _I_ can see them but _they_ can't see me. I listen to their conversation for a bit.

"Where would they be?" James asks dad.

"I don't know but I plan on waiting up on the Ferris wheel for Six." Dad declares.

"Why?"

"Because I know she'll come eventually."

Just then they start to climb the wheel so I aim my paint balls and first shoot dad in the back causing him to be splattered with neon green paint and then I do the same to James. They both look around dumbfounded because they have no idea where that came from. I wait for a few seconds so I know they don't have backup.

"Tris?" Dad asks cautiously.

I laugh and step away from the bush. "Nope. It's not her, Four." I smirk at him.

"You cunning girl. You are definitely your mother's child." Dad tells me, smiling, as he steps down and walks towards the carousel.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To find your mom because I don't care now that I'm out. Plus I can't do much anyway."

At that daddy walks off so I start to climb the Ferris wheel. When they both leave, James giving me evils the whole way past me, I head to the Ferris wheel. As I'm walking I can hear a faint shuffle of feet from behind the bushes.

"Who's there?!" I whisper loudly while pointing my gun in the vicinity of where the ruffling of leaves came from.

"It's me! Ben!" He whispers. I release a sigh of relief because I'm not prepared for an ambush.

"Don't sneak up on me!" I tell him as he follows me to the Ferris wheel.

I start to climb and he follows me. I don't particularly mind. I don't mind at all. When we get to the platform we aren't high enough but I decide to sit down to take a break.

"So why'd you follow me?" I strike up a conversation with Ben when he sits down.

He blushes. That's so sweet. "No reason." He tells me dismissively.

I smile to myself as I bite my lower lip. I take in my surroundings before turning back to Ben who is already looking at me. We smile a little at each other before I turn away with my cheeks tinged pink. Ben looks at me with his pale sea green eyes. His sandy hair is swept out of his face and the ends flick upwards so his beautiful eyes aren't masked. When I look back he smiling at me again.

"What did you come up here for?" Ben asks me.

"To see if I could spot the other team but we aren't high enough. This is also where my mom first discovered her feeling towards my dad so I wanted to see if the scenery has anything to make you feel the way you do towards a person." I tell him.

"And do they?"

"Nope. It's a beautiful scenery but the strong attraction you feel towards a person has nothing to do with atmosphere."

"Why is that?"

"Because when you're with that person... Everything seems too distant and far away to notice because the scenery isn't apart of your world. They are. Just them." I smile at him.

He smiles back at me. I never realized that we were both inching closer and closer to each other. Our lips were barely centimeters apart. I looked at his pink lips and my eyes trailed up to his perfect nose until they reached his beautiful pale sea green eyes. I love how his pupils have a golden ring around them and they spike up and mix into a line of the green. His eyes mesmerize me until I'm almost hypnotized. My heart races faster than my feet have ever carried me. Our lips are so close that each time we breathe out our breath mixes until suddenly we aren't _just_ mixing breath.


	7. Chapter 6: The Capture The Flag Victors

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I now have 4 stories going at the same time. One of which is on Wattpad... If you have it please look me up, I'm the same username. Anyway I have been rotating my stories and I write on my iPod which I can only have on the weekends because my mom is worried I'll flunk my GCSEs like my brother almost did because he's an idiot and didn't try and I had my mock week and got a B in both Chemistry and Physics which are really hard and I was one mark off a B in Biology and History which I was mad about and I got a C in RE and two high Cs in math which are my worst besides French which I got a D in... So I get no iPod. Oh the joy! So I keep going back and forth between emailing myself parts so I have it on my phone as well. Sorry about this paragraph. Also I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted to get something up.**

**I want to thank ****_2Kayla's-heart_**** for the review and whoever favorited or followed my story because I appreciate it :)**

* * *

The moment my lips touched Ben's I felt an electric spark heat my body. I felt on top of the world for the first time in my life. His lips are soft and warm against mine. I wasn't quite sure how my first kiss would be but right now I can't imagine a more perfect first kiss. I turn my body to Ben and he places his hands on my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck. My shirt is dragged up slightly by my jacket so when his warm finger touches a space of my bare skin I feel a pang of desire. I have a desire to be close to him. We share a passionate kiss but I don't allow our tongues when he slides his along my lower lip. I pull back with a smile.

He blushes and turns away. "I'm sorry. I went to far."

"No. Don't be sorry. I just... Wasn't sure what I'm supposed to do after that." I blush as well.

He smiles a half smile. "Me neither."

I giggle a little. "I think we should go down now. Look they're at the end of the pier." I point towards the end of the pier that should have water but is now completely marsh. The building that would have been blocking our view once is now crumbling giving us a fair view of the guys.

"Okay. I'll follow you down." Ben tells me.

I climb down the ladder with Ben right behind me. We touch back down and head to the carousel where the others should be. As we walk Ben slips his hand into mine and entwines our fingers. We get to the carousel where Aunt Chris and Mom and some other initiates are.

"Hey we know where they are." I tell them.

"Ferris wheel?" Is all my mom asks.

"Yup." I say and Aunt Chris smirks at Ben and my entwined hands.

"They are at the end of the pier. The flag is on a bench which all of the team apart from Four and James are guarding." Ben tells everyone.

"Are they scouting?" Someone asks.

I look over to mom and smirk as she blushes. "Nope. I shot them both so dad found mom... Where is he now?" I ask.

"By the train tracks... No! Taylor I know what you're thinking! We did not!"

"What? Make out?" I smirk at my moms blush.

"No!" I just laugh at her stern reply.

"Okay so what should we do? You know their set up." Jamie speaks up.

"Well I think we should go in two groups. The building in front of them has started to crumble a little and the roof has caved in so we could possibly sneak up on them through it. We'd have to be careful though. I think we should have the first group attack them and whoever is left, if any, gets attacked by the second group so when they are all out we claim their flag." I tell them.

"That's a good idea. Let's split the teams. Because there are 10 of us it splits evenly. I will go with Ben, Taylor, Honor, and Matt. That leaves George, Harry, Carmen, Carter, and Alexander. George's group will go in first then we will go second. When we have gotten all of their team out or distracted then Taylor will grab the flag." Jamie announces.

"I don't need to grab the flag." I tell her.

"You found out where they were so you earned the privilege." Jamie smiles at me. She has always been one of the nicer Dauntless-born.

"Thanks."

We all creep down towards the end of the pier. We move with our guns in our hands and our backs against the walls of buildings before we sneak into the building that was once, I think, a museum. We climb over rubble to get to the back entrance. We have a clear view of the other team so we quietly strategize.

Jamie, Honor, Matt, Ben, and I stand, with our backs against the wall, to the sides of the door. George takes the point of the group and shoots Uriah. The team searches for the shooter but can't find him. George then fires more shots as he walks out. The process is repeated by the other 4 but faster each time.

Felix stands alone. Matt goes out next and tries to shoot Felix but he can't. Honor whispers something to Jamie who whispers to Ben but I'm not told. We all creep closer to the door and Felix. All of a sudden the three run out together. It all clicks into place within 3 seconds. I rush out and run towards the flag as Felix catches Honor out. He tries to hit me but I move too quickly. They used themselves as a distraction so I could run forward and catch the flag. I'm very near to it when I hear a shot fired so I duck and the paint ball barely misses the top of my head. I reach my hand out and my fingers slide against the smooth fabric. My hand tightens around the flag and I snatch it up.

"Woo!" I shout to let the others know that the game is over.

Our team erupts into victory cheers like the Dauntless normally do. I hold the flag in the air as I run to the train tracks with my team cheering as they follow suit. We are all cheering and jumping as we go to where the instructors wait.

"I believe this is the first year that Four's team hasn't won for a while." I smirk at my father.

"You win some you lose some." He shrugs it off.

"This case you lose." I smile.

"Don't be a sore winner." He tells me sternly.

"Don't listen to him. He's just mad he lost." Aunt Chris smiles at me.

"I think so too." I smile back.

When the train gets to us we all jump in gracefully and talk on the wake back to the compound. It's about 3:00 am so I still have 5 hours that I can sleep. As soon as we get to the compound I go to bed in what I'm wearing. I don't actually remember jumping off the train or walking back to the dorms.


	8. Chapter 7: Visiting Day

**Hey! I'm EXTREMELY sorry that this is such a crappy chapter but its more or less a filler so I can do the next chapter better. Sorry.**

**Thank you to ****_2Kayla's-heart _****and ****_Zariha321 _****for reviewing and if I missed you I'm sorry. Also thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed this story or me :) **

**Again I apologize for the horrible standards of this chapter but I promise I will make it up to you in the next one :)**

* * *

After capture the flag our team, namely me and my mom, rubbed our winning into the face of the other team, namely my dad. It was fun to watch him suffer seeing as he's never lost a game since he started being an instructor.

The next day was knife throwing and then we had fights the next day. I beat the crap out Matt and then Sam. I felt kinda bad but I wasn't prepared to fight Felix and now I'm safe because that was the last of stage one. Today is Visiting Day.

My parents and I agreed to stay with each other by the chasm so that some parents could ask about their child. Mom seemed a little worried but I think it was because she wasn't sure if my Aunt Susan was going to turn up for James. I really just wanted to be left alone so I could get a new tattoo. I didn't like the pain but I wanted a tattoo.

At the moment I was getting dressed into a cute dress I had and a pair of black flats after Chloe convinced me that sneakers and combat boots wouldn't go. I had done my makeup and my hair was in a ponytail.

I walked to the pit and saw a large group of people in mostly black and white, blue, and black. I noticed my parents were looking at the joyful reunions from the chasm railing so I walked over and stood next to my mom and did the same thing.

"Can I call you mom and dad yet?" I ask without looking at them.

Neither turn their heads. "Yeah."

"Awesome." I say but that is all I have time for before some Candor couple comes up to talk about their kid with mom and dad.

I see a quick flash of Abnegation grey in the crowd and I was certain. I tell my dad politely that I'll be right back and walk over to where I saw the flash.

"Long time no see." I smile as the woman turns around.

"Taylor!" She smiles and I give her a quick hug.

"Hey Aunt Susan." I smile.

"How have you been?" She asks me.

"Good. I just came to say hi so I'll let you guys talk alone. It was good to see you." I tell her.

"Oh. Okay. Bye." She replies as I turn and walk away.

As I walk back to the chasm I space out. Someone grabs my arm and pulls me. I freak out and stand frozen until I see who it is.

"And this is my best friend Taylor." Chloe tells her mom.

"Hello. I'm Chloe's mom Zara." Chloe's mom smiles and offers me her hand which I shake.

"I'm Taylor. Its nice to meet you." I say after I recover from my daze.

I hear a chuckle from beside me. I look over and see Ben's deep brown eyes looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Chloe startled you didn't she?" He asks.

I blush. "A little yeah."

"Did I mention that Ben also has a crush on Taylor?" Chloe says to her mom.

I turn and gape at Choe with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on! You don't think I'm stupid enough not to realize that you guys kissed the other night?" She smirks.

I blush furiously. "I need to go see my parents. It was nice meeting you." I smile at Zara and practically run to the chasm.

"What's wrong with you?" My dad asks. "You look flustered."

"I might have to kill Chloe." I say.

My dad says nothing but he chuckles.

After a couple more parents ask about their children Chloe leads her mom over to us.

"Hello Taylor." Zara smiles when she sees me.

"Hello." I reply politely.

"Mom these are our instructors. I'm pretty sure everyone knows Four but this is Six." Ben tells his mom.

"Hello, I'm Zara." She shakes hands with my parents.

When our parents get into a conversation I start to talk with Ben.

"How did Chloe know?" I ask.

"I actually don't know." He shrugs.

"Was it really that obvious that we kissed?" I ask.

"Yes it really was." A voice says into my ear.

"Aunt Chris!" I groan and face palm.

"It was." She shrugs.

"Aw! Does Taylor have a boyfriend? Did she kiss him on the Ferris wheel?" Uncle Uri asks mocking me.

"Oh she did now?" My dad asks me with a pointed look.

My eyes widen and I turn to Uncle Uriah. "I don't care if I'm in a dress. I will kick your ass. Right here, right now." I say and he starts to back away.

"I'm sorry okay?" He defends.

"Taylor no you won't." My dad says as he pulls me back by the arm.

"Fine dad." I sigh.

My mom and Zara have an amused look on their faces.

I act like I'm listening to dad but as soon as I get the chance I run and tackle my favorite Uncle. He smirks at me and picks me up to fling me onto his shoulder.

"I always win Taylor. You can't beat me." Uncle Uri grins.

I flail in his grasp. "Put me down Uncle Uri! I'm not six anymore! You can't keep flinging me across your shoulder!" I exclaim.

He puts me down rubs his shoulder. "Yeah I noticed."

I smack his arm and everyone laughs. "Rude!"

"Whatever." He chuckles.

"How can you put up with that?" I ask Aunt Christina.

"I kick his butt at capture the flag." She smirks at him.

"That is not fair! You guys got Four out from luck!" He complains.

"Actually it was from his stupidity. He was going to meet mom at the Ferris wheel and I noticed so I shot him." I smile.

"I still can't believe that the only person that could beat me is my daughter." He grumbles.

"Because she doesn't go in the obvious place." I smirk.

"Yeah whatever." My dad grumbles. "And about this kiss..."

"I'm totally not having this conversation. I'm going to find James." I say and walk off to the transfer's dorms because I'm pretty sure I saw him walking that way.

I walk in and see him lying on one of the beds with his eyes shut. I'm not sure if he's sleeping but then a ragged breathe gives it away. I go to the bed next to him and sit on facing him. The bed squeaks to signify my presence which causes my cousin to open his eyes and sigh.

"Want to come with m to get a new tattoo?" I ask him knowing he won't want to talk about today just yet.

"Sure." He shrugs and follows me to Tori's tattoo parlor.

"Which of you are here for a tattoo?" Tori asks when she sees us.

"That would be me." I smile.

"Okay Taylor sit right over there and I'll get ready.

* * *

After a while Tori gets done with my tattoo. I don't need to get it covered or anything because the Erudite have come out with a new salve so my small black anchor on my wrist can be out in the open.

James and I go to the dining hall for dinner and we sit at our usual place with our friends and instructors. I get a few compliments on my new tattoo as I hang out with my parents for the rest of the night before I go to bed. I really am not excited about the fear simulations tomorrow.


	9. Divergent awards AN

Hey! Sorry but it isn't a chapter but I will get one up soon...

Sunni96 is doing a Divergent Awards and I'm nominated so please please please! Could you go vote for this story...

If you do then... THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	10. New Poll

Hey!

So sorry about going MIA for a while but I'm trying to get on track! Along with trying to get back on track I need some ideas which is where the new poll I've placed on my profile comes into play.

Please vote for how many fears you'd see Taylor having so I can write the new chapter easier!

Thanks!


End file.
